The Phone Call
by Aiko no Kaze
Summary: Edward gets a phone call. Twilight/Vampire Kisses/Vampire Knight crossover. *DISCONTINUED, SORRY!*
1. First Call

**This is just a little something me and my cousin thought of New Years Eve and I decided to publish. I happen to be a huge fan of Twilight, Vampire Kisses and Vampire Knight, this was just for fun, no flamers, and if you do flame you can burn in a hole and die, we clear?**

**Edward's P.O.V**

It was just a normal day. Edward was reading in Carlisle's office while Alice and Bella were out hunting. Jacob was with Renesmee, doing whatever she wanted as usual. He and Jacob had recently reached an understanding, even friendship with each other after their encounter with the Volturi so he didn't really mind that they were together anymore.

He was perfectly relaxed when the phone suddenly rang. _'No one usually calls here, who is it?'_ He checked the caller ID and saw that it was a private number. He answered "Cullen residence, who may I say is calling?

" There was a pause, then a voice that he didn't recognize came from the phone. "Is this Edward Cullen, husband of Bella Swan who had a half-vampire child and lived?" Edward's mind was numb.

'_Who the HELL is this guy and how the HELL does he know about all this stuff??'_ "Who are you??" He asked the mysterious person on the other end. "My name is Alexander Sterling and I seem to have found myself in a situation similar to yours," He said grimly.

"Can you help me?" Edward felt like he was reliving the whole nightmare over again. The whole bloody affair that resulted from his and Bella's honeymoon on Isle Esme was probably the worst thing to happen in his life, Bella had almost _died._

He swallowed and said, "What happened?" Alexander paused, not sure how to begin, then said, " Well, I fell in love with a human girl, her name is Raven. I don't quite know what happened, we started kissing then, well, I won't go into the details but I think she's pregnant.

I heard from my family in Romania about what happened with you and Bella and I thought you could help me." He ended sheepishly. Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a miracle that _one_ vampire-human relationship could work out without death, but two was definately pushing the limits.

Edward sighed, _'At least I wasn't the only one to make a huge mistake.'_ "As soon as the baby is born, which by expirience I know will be in about four weeks, you have to transform her immediately. I suggest venom straight to the heart.

Be VERY careful around her, the baby will be a lot stronger than her, as it will be a half-vampire. It will break some of her bones, most likely her ribs, and the removal is very, very bloody."

Edward cringed as he remembered the memory forever scarred in his brain. There was a long pause, "Oh...wow...I wasn't expecting that." Alexander replied after a while, sounding slightly dazed and in shock.

"I wasn't either when it happened, well I wish the best of luck to you and Raven. I must go now, Bella and my sister should be coming back soon now." "Thanks a lot Edward." And then Alexander hung up.

Edward hung up the receiver and sighed. That was one phone call he wasn't eager to receive again any time soon. He heard Bella and Alice coming back from their hunt and went to meet them at the door.

**Well that's chapter 1, next chapter will involve some of the cast of Vampire Knight, hope you enjoyed! Please review :D NO FLAMES**


	2. Second Call

**Well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to those who reviewed. I also got a review about a spacing issue in the first chapter, sorry about that! I'll try to fix it. Enjoy :) NO FLAMES(the burn in a hole thing was kinda harsh, sorry)**

**Edward's P.O.V**

It was a typical day for the Cullens. Alice harassed Bella to go shopping with her and Rosalie. Emmett was fuming over a fight he lost against Jasper. Edward listened to Emmett's cursing in his thoughts and snickered.

Not many people could beat Jasper in a fight, he shouldn't be taking it this hard. He put in his Debussy CD and closed his eyes as Clair De Lune began to play softly. It had been days since he received the strange phone call from one Alexander Sterling and he hoped he would never have to have a conversation like that ever again.

What happened after the events on Isle Esme were some of Edward's worst memories ever. Everything ended up okay, but he shuddered when he thought of what could have been. _'I hope everything turns out okay for Alexander and Raven.'_

He thought as the music played. He knew if they handled the situation correctly there was a decent chance Raven would survive...as a vampire that is. _'There was no way a human could survive that particular experience.'_

He shuddered again. Just then the phone rang from downstairs. "Hey Edward, can you get that? We're having a rematch!" Emmett called from outside the house. They were already heading towards the baseball clearing.

"Yeah." He called back while heading down the stairs. He picked up the receiver. "Cullen residence." He waited for a response. "Um...hello. This is Zero Kiryu. I heard you helped out Alexander Sterling with his..er....problem and was wondering if you could help me..."

Edward was stunned. '_How on EARTH could something like this happen in just one week??? It's a miracle that this could happen once in a century!' _"What happened now?!" Edward groaned. "Ummm....," Zero sounded quite uncomfortable as he tried to tell what happened.

"I think...well...I think this girl Yuuki....well...ummm....I think she's....pregnant....and I think it's mine....and....I really don't know what to do." He was wrong, Zero didn't sound quite uncomfortable, he sounded _very _uncomfortable.

"If you heard it happened to Alexander, why couldn't you ask him?" Edward asked. "I figured that since you gave him the advice it would be better to ask you." He replied sheepishly. Edward sighed. He would have to over all of this again.

The Volturi really should make a new rule about vampire-human relationships, now that Bella was a vampire now. "If she's pregnant, the baby will come in a few weeks, when the...time comes...and the baby is born turn her, into a vampire immediately.

I suggest an injection of venom to the heart. Okay?" Zero gulped. "Okay....thanks." Just then someone else picked up the phone. "Hello, Zero, who are you talking to?" It was a male voice Edward did not know.

"...Kaname, why are you on the line?" Zero asked, sounding slightly afraid and angry. "Something is wrong with Yuuki and you seem to know something about it. She's my sister, I have the right to know."

Kaname replied smoothly. Zero signed. "Okay, yeah Edward i'm hanging up now, thanks again." "Don't mention it." I said and hung up. I had a very good feeling Zero was in trouble. I shook my head. Why is my life turning into such a soap opera?

**Well that's Chapter 2. I'm not really sure how to continue the story, if I even can. If you have any ideas on what could happen i'm all ears. Constructive critisism appreciated. Please review :)**


End file.
